Apa yang Terjadi Kalau NaruSaku dan SasuHina Menjadi Kenyataan
by fire at winter
Summary: Apa yang bener-bener terjadi kalau misalnya NaruSaku dan SasuHina menjadi kenyataan. Hanya sebuah opini. Don't Like, Don't Read.


**Caution: Buat para pecinta NaruSaku dan SasuHina garis keras, mungkin setelah baca cerita ini bakal ada perasaan nggak enak gimana gitu. Tapi kalo masih mau nekat baca juga nggak papa sih, etapi kalo udah selesai baca jangan marah-marah ya... I've warned you!**

Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dll  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Apa yang Terjadi Kalau NaruSaku dan SasuHina Menjadi Kenyataan**

**NaruSaku**

Naruto sedang sangat bahagia, akhirnya impiannya sejak kecil yang ingin mengajak Sakura berkencan menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan Sakura mau menjadi istrinya saat beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto melamarnya. Mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang pernikahannya digelar dengan sangat meriah dan dihadiri hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha. Karena sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi ninja yang lebih hebat dan akan menjadi Hokage kalau Hokage yang terdahulu meninggal, dia bisa menyewa apartemen yang lebih layak ditempati daripada apartemennya yang dahulu. Ini juga untuk membuat istrinya bahagia.

Sekarang setelah menikah mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen Naruto yang baru. Suatu malam setelah pernikahan,

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto ke istrinya yang sedang bersiap-siap mau tidur.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ne... Sakura-chan, kita akan melakukan 'itu' kan-ttebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Itu loh..." kata Naruto sambil berwajah mesum. Sakura yang menyadari maksud Naruto, wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan, perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya yang lebar, dan aura menyeramkan menyelimutinya.

"Itu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bersiap dengan tinjunya. Naruto yang tidak menyadari perubahan Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Shannaroooo..." dan Naruto berakhir dengan muka lebam di pojok kamar tidur.

**NaruSaku**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki yang lucu sedang sarapan.

"Sakura-chan, makanan buatanmu enak sekali-dattebayo," kata Naruto menikmati sarapannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura, dia tersenyum bahagia mendengar pujian dari suaminya.

Tiba-tiba kebahagiaan mereka karena sarapan harus terhenti karena mendengar anak mereka yang menangis.

"Eh, apa itu?" tanya Naruto heran mendengar suara asing ditelinganya.

"Itu anakmu, baka," kata Sakura yang heran karena Naruto heran. "Cepat tenangkan agar dia tidak nangis lagi." suruh Sakura.

"Oke-dattebayo." Naruto lalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menuju ke kamar menghampiri anaknya yang menangis. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Dia lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya. Anaknya masih menangis, apa sih yang dilakukan Naruto? pikir Sakura yang heran karena anaknya tidak berhenti menangis. Sakura masih melanjutkan sarapannya. Anaknya masih menangis, Naruto kemana sih? pikir Sakura lagi. Kini dia cepat-cepat melanjutkan sarapannya. Anaknya masih menangis. Sakura kini cepat-cepat minum. Anaknya masih menangis. Kini Sakura cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar untuk menenangkan anaknya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Ternyata di kamarnya ada banyak Naruto-Naruto yang berkeliaran dan menyemangati Naruto yang sedang menggendong anaknya dengan wajah panik, karena apapun yang dilakukannya anaknya tetap menangis.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura keras.

"Sakura-chan, dia tidak mau berhenti menangis-ttebayo," kata Naruto panik yang langsung menyerahkan anaknya ke gendongan Sakura. Sakura yang mendapatkan anaknya tiba-tiba, kaget, tapi setelah kaget dia merasakan popok anaknya yang sudah basah. Melihat ini dia jadi marah, kesal, sedih, galau, gelisah, kenapa hanya hal seperti ini Naruto tidak tahu. Sakura lalu meletakkan kembali anaknya ke boks tempatnya tidur tadi dan membuat Naruto heran.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau meletakkan dia kembali-dattebayo?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang auranya sudah berubah menyeramkan tidak mendengar kata-kata Naruto, dengan tinju andalannya dia sudah membuat Naruto terbang ke puncak gunung Hokage.

**NaruSaku**

Karena Naruto hampir setiap hari mendapatkan pukulan andalan dari istrinya dia jadi sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Ternyata tenaga medis yang sudah dikerahkan untuk membuat Naruto sembuh tidak ada yang memadai. Karena Naruto sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa mengobati dia, Naruto akhirnya meninggal.

**SasuHina**

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hinata ternyata adalah cinta sejatinya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu kalau persamaan-persamaan mereka ternyata bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata Hinata juga mencintainya, tapi sekarang dia tahu, karena Hinata mau menikah dengannya dan membuat keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis.

Suatu malam saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama,

"Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata pelan. Sasuke masih makan dan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata mencoba lagi, kali ini lebih keras, dia pikir tadi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Hn?" Ternyata kali ini Sasuke merespon, tapi masih makan.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahap tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia pikir Sasuke pasti sangat lapar sekali setelah pulang dari misi yang berlangsung selama berhari-hari itu, dia jadi tidak enak mau mengambil makanan.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Hinata jadi lapar juga setelah tadi dia yang memasak makanan untuk menyambut suaminya pulang.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata lagi. Kali ini Sasuke merespon dengan menatap langsung mata Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ditatap langsung oleh mata hitam Sasuke, Hinata jadi malu dan menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke yang heran hanya melanjutkan kembali makannya. Dia lapar sekali, rasanya Sasuke bisa menghabiskan ikan paus dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Hinata menunduk lama untuk menghentikan kegugupannya, tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, dia langsung memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan terkesiap dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah menghabiskan seluruh makannya. Habis. Tak tersisa. Sasuke yang kekenyangan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hinata dan pergi untuk tidur.

Hinata lalu pingsan, dia lapar sekali tapi terlalu malu untuk mengambil makannya sendiri.

**SasuHina**

Sasuke ingat keinginannya yang dulu untuk membangkitkan lagi klan Uchiha. Karena orang dari klan Uchiha yang tersisa hanya dia, dia lah yang menanggung tanggung jawab itu. Dan dia sudah menikah jadi gampang dong untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya itu. Suatu malam,

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke ke Hinata yang lagi duduk di ranjang mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin membangkitkan lagi klan Uchiha dan kau sebagai istriku harus membantuku," kata Sasuke.

Hinata mula-mula tidak mengerti maksud dari Sasuke tapi setelah dia menyadarinya perlahan-lahan mukanya menjadi merah dan Hinata pingsan.

"Hinata?" Sasuke yang heran kenapa Hinata menjadi pingsang mencoba memanggilnya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke masih mencoba.

"Hinata?" Sasuke sudah mulai putus asa.

"Hinata?" Sasuke sudah mulai males.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mulai lapar.

"Hinata?" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar pergi dan menonton televisi.

Setiap kali Sasuke mengungkit-ungkit soal kebangkitan klannya, Hinata pasti langsung mukanya memerah dan pingsan. Itu berlangsung terus sampai Sasuke males dan melupakan impiannya.

**SasuHina**

Karena Sasuke sudah tua, dan Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan impian Sasuke untuk membangun klan Uchiha, Sasuke yang stress menjadi tidak berhati-hati dalam menjalani misinya, dia akhirnya terbunuh oleh seorang genin. Sasuke akhirnya meninggal. Dan Uchiha hanya tinggal sejarah.

**NaruSaku SasuHina**

Jadi intinya, kalau misalnya itu beneran bener-bener terjadi Sasuke dan Naruto wafat. Udah sih gitu doang.

O iya, Hinata akhirnya kembali membina keluarga yang bahagia bersama Aburame Shino, sementara Sakura bersama Rock Lee.

**THE END**

**TAMAT**

**WASSALAM**


End file.
